Mirror, Mirror
by shikigami master
Summary: HAITUS as of 3/10. Inuyasha's soul is spilt in 3 by Kanna's mirror!Will he ever be the same?Will Kagome be able to handle three Inuyasha's, especially when they're all half naked?...Wait,what!InuxKag,a lil MirxSan.Rated for lemons and lang.
1. Spilt in three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else off of the series.**

**Chapter 1**

Something wasn't right. Everyone by now was well aware of that. It was just…………………………..peaceful. A little TOO peaceful. The Inu-gumi stared intently at the dancing flames in the center of the campsite, illuminating their surroundings with a golden gleam as they ate their ramen in silence. This was the first clue that something was wrong. Most of the time when they ate ramen, loud slurping emitted from Inuyasha but tonight, he sat on guard, eating quietly. His furry dog ears twitched at every little sound, scanning out the area for potential danger.

Shippo shifted his gaze from the tense hanyou warrior to the other group members. Sango had set her bowl down and began to fiddle with the brown leather straps around the end of the Hirakotsu. Kirara sat beside her master with determined red eyes, her fur on her tails bristled ever so slightly. Miroku, being the hentai he was, surprised the young kit by keeping his gaze on the burning embers in front of him instead of giving the taiya lusty glances. The fox child tilted his head up a little to peer at his adoptive mother through his thick orange bangs. Kagome had one hand wrapped around his small form with her other hand close to her heart. Unlike everyone else, she seemed calm…………er. Her dark black lashes shielded her eyes from him as she took deep breaths. Even her facial expression held no signs of nervousness or tension. Little Shippo knew that look way to well. She was outstretching her miko aura to sense Shikon shards.

"H-Hey Sango?" the young child asked, breaking the tension. He couldn't take another minute of the quiet surroundings. The silence was literally so thick that the Tetsusaiga wouldn't be able to cut through it.

The demon exterminator's head whipped up, her chestnut eyes now resting on the kitsune with concern. "Yes Shippo, what is it? Are you alright?" She watched as he nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I should be asking everyone else that," he said, continuing after he saw Sango's confused expression, "I mean, why is everyone so tense?"

"Well you see………………….." she started but Miroku decided to butt in.

"There seems to be a strong demonic presence nearby. One so strong that it could be only one person," he stated. Shippo thought for a moment before letting out a small gasp.

"Naraku?!" he squeaked out, his little body trembling in fear at the thought of the evil hanyou.

At that exact moment after the mention of their enemy, the futuristic miko's eyes shot open, her body pulsing. A thin ring of shining pink light circled her irises. Focusing her eyes, she saw in the back of her mind a large, almost completed Shikon jewel. 'He's nearby. B…….But why has he come this time? What could he be planning?' In a flash, the image of the jewel vanished. 'What! W-What happened to the jewel? Maybe….Maybe Naraku's trying to conceal it but I would still be able to see it even then.'

"Inuyasha," she called, watching the way his eyes narrowed as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah I know," he replied in an irritated voice, catching the vile stench of their foe. Sango got into her fighting stance, her giant boomerang in her clutches. Miroku stood in front of the woman he loved, his monk's staff across his chest in a defense positive. No sooner than they had drawn their weapons, light laughter spilled out of the shadows before the object of their attention walked into the clearing. Only it wasn't exactly Naraku. More like his two minions, the wind sorceress and the void, Kagura and Kanna.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled out. The demoness was leaning against a small tree, her fan covering up to her nose while the little white haired girl stood completely unfazed by the hateful glares that her and her sister received, being as unemotional as ever.

"Inuyasha, it's been far too long," Kagura said from behind her weapon of choice. Her response was a low growl.

"Shut the hell up. Why are you here? What's Naraku planning this time?"

The dark haired woman just snapped her fan shut, tapping it lightly against her chin as she smirked. "Now why would I tell you that? Besides what would be the fun in that, hm?" Truth of it was, she didn't even know. All she knew was she was the decoy if anything went wrong.

_Flashback_

"_Kagura, arise," Naraku said from his spot in the corner, giving the chain wrapped around her throat a sharp tug. The demoness's body jerked forward, her slender fingers slipped under the cold metal in an attempt to relief some of the pressure on her neck. She quickly made her way to her master's side, bowing in his presence. _

"_Kagura, listen and listen good. You and Kanna will be tracking down Inuyasha. If they attack then you must protect her at all costs. You must distract Inuyasha anyway possible. Kanna knows what to do after that. You will NOT do anything other than what I have told you, understand?" he explained, grabbing the make shift steel leash and bringing her to eye level. Kagura stared in terror at the menacing red eyes that threatened her very soul. Her rose colored eyes failed to hide her emotions and instead acted as a welcoming gate with wide open doors. Naraku scowled at the pathetic excuse of a demoness and shook her roughly. "I said do you understand me?!"_

_The wind sorceress nodded her understanding without hesitation while holding back a low growl. Oh how she despised Naraku. The hanyou smirked at the scent of pure fear and hatred. "Very well then off with you," he said, snapping the constricting chain with his claws. Her hand immediately went up to nurse the red mark circling her neck. Kagura gave one last bow before walking out onto the wooden porch connected to the room Naraku claimed as his own. Kanna was already seated on the feeble banister that lined the perimeter of the porch. The emotionless girl glanced over at her sister, her white tresses blowing against the harsh wind surrounding the demoness._

"_You ready to go?" Kagura asked with annoyance laced in her voice. Kanna nodded once, letting her grip on the board below her loosen. The wind sorceress plunked a single white feather from her hair, letting it transform beside the porch. She sat in the center and waited for the void to follow suit. Kanna released her hold on the banister, falling through the air only to land gracefully on the velvety feather. _

"_Kanna, what is Naraku planning this time?" Kagura asked as they glided through the air. The young girl kept quiet, watching the full moon hang above them through her mirror's reflection. The demoness huffed, turning her head to face the ground below. 'Should've known. She's completely loyal to Naraku and since he doesn't trust me………,' she thought silently. After a few moments of silence, a soft spoken voice broke through. _

"_Demons and humans always bicker back and forth," Kanna said, reaching inside of her kimono sleeve. Her small pale fist drew back, a black shine glowing through the spaces her fingers left uncovered. "And with this built up hatred between them, they fight. This is why," she opened her palm slowly, "Naraku gave me the Shikon jewel." _

_Kagura gasped as her eyes landed on the almost complete sacred jewel. The evil aura that swirled within its depths caused her to shiver as she looked back up at Kanna._

"_With this jewel, I must make the demon and the human fight, and in the end, destroy the hanyou."_

_End Flashback_

Kagura snapped out of her thoughts as a heavy metallic fang was pointed to her nose. She smiled, pushing the sword with little force before once again drawing her fan.

"Dance of Blades," she called, sending blades flying in every direction. Miroku swatted the offending glowing blades with his staff, Sango right by his side doing the same thing with her boomerang. Inuyasha jumped into the night sky, avoiding most of the ground leveled attacks. He easily landed on a tree's branch before bounding off to another branch as more blades were sent in his direction. The attack hit the large branch the inu hanyou had been on only seconds ago and with its sharp edges, the limb disconnected from the tree, giving off a loud snap.

"AAAAAAAAAH KAGOME!!!!" Shippo said, watching the branch descend closer to them. The miko thought quickly, summoning her miko energy into her hands which she slammed onto the ground. A pink barrier appeared right before the branch could be smashed against them. The kitsune sighed in relief when he saw that they were safe.

"You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, swinging the Tetsusaiga at Kagura who dodged rather easily.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What about me?! Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright too?!" Shippo exclaimed, slightly irritated that Inuyasha always ignored him.

"No, not really," he replied, side stepping one of Kagura's attacks. The wind sorceress took her chance to cause the wind to blow harder, faster. Once the wind was blowing hard, she directed it in the young miko's direction. And since the camp fire was in between them, the flames were carried by the wind currents. Small embers hit the barrier, not causing anything to happen at first. But once the burning ashes hit the splintered wood from the branch that lined the end of the barrier, a circle of flames trapped the priestess and the fox child.

Inuyasha heard a high pitched shriek and turned around just in time to see the flames wrap themselves around the pink sphere of energy that held his Kagome………….oh and the runt. The hanyou pushed off of the tree he had leaped in, swinging his fang with enough force to blow out the fire. Though sadly, he landed with his back to Kanna.

Kagome lowered her barrier, coughing lightly as the smoke from the recent fire rose into the air. Her blurry vision could faintly make out the hanyou's figure through the black cloudy steam. Slowly, she stood up with Shippo on her shoulder, wheezing slightly as his small form inhaled smoke. The miko in training walked out of the ring of haze to come face to face with the golden eyed half demon.

"You ok?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yes, WE're fine," Kagome replied before Shippo got all hot and bothered because Inuyasha ignored his status completely. He nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Miroku and Sango as they hovered in air on Kirara's back. Once he was sure they weren't injured either, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagura, his scowl returning.

"Inuyasha," Kanna beckoned, her onyx eyes focused on the hanyou. At the sound of his name, he responsively turned in the girl's direction only to greet the sight of his own reflection. Then, for some reason, his mind became foggy.

Kagome watched as her beloved hanyou's eyes shifted from bright, furious gold to a dull, moonlight yellow. She peered over at the mirror that was sucking his soul from his body. Thinking swiftly, she readied an arrow on her bow, aiming at the glass of the mirror. Pink light engulfed her arrow as it sliced through the air in its hurried path to the target. The metal tip hit the mirror dead center, causing cracks to form in every which way. But unlike the first time she tried that little trick, this time two streaks of light, one red and one blue, flew out of the confines of mirror. The red light flew into a nearby tree top. The blue light flew into a bush, both lights concealed by thick various leaves.

"Kagura," Kanna said, glancing up at her. She got the idea and in mere moments, the two incarnations where high in the sky on Kagura's feather. The demoness sighed.

"Guess Naraku's plan failed," she stated, peering back at the clearing that was now far away.

"Actually…………….it couldn't have gone better," Kanna replied.

Kagome shielded herself with her arms as a huge gust of wind carried Naraku's minions off. Once they were gone, she directed her attention at the hanyou. In no time flat, she was at his side. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

Inuyasha shook the dirt specks from his hair, his ears twitching. He peered up at Kagome's worried brown orbs, staring at her with those same dull eyes. What had happened to the amber shine? The hanyou nodded before a grunt came from the bush the blue light had hit. At the same time, a low growl was heard from the tree the red light had found shelter in.

A tanned hand reached through the bush as the person revealed themself. In front of them was a man with long black tresses tangled with twigs and leaves. The gang gasped when the man stood from the bush, showing them the man's bare chest down to his stomach where the bush covered.

Kagome blushed heavily when her eyes met the sight of a scar right above the heart, realization hitting her hard. "I-I-Inu-yasha?"

The gang looked at Kagome before glancing back at the man, wondering if she was onto something. The man opened his eyes to reveal all the proof they needed. Dark violet eyes stared at them with recognition.

"What? Hey, why are you all staring at me?!" he asked roughly. His eyes scanned over each one of them before his violet orbs reached the silver haired man beside Kagome.

"Hanyou? But how…….?" The human form sputtered, glancing at the full moon overhead then at his palms. He seemed surprised to see actual flesh.

The half demon form was just as surprised to see himself standing in front of his human side. His wide eyes repeated what the human side did as he stared at his clawed hands. What happened?

"What the hell?!?!" both forms said at the same time. Miroku thought for a moment, replaying the fight in his mind.

"I guess since Kanna's mirror sucked up a hanyou's soul, she absorbed two souls for one. Both a human and demon spirit. And when the mirror cracked, the souls went in different directions to repel the other," he suggested, going deeper into thought.

"But Miroku, even if that was the case, Kanna wouldn't have just let the soul out. The only time she has to do that is when the mirror is full, remember?" Sango reminded him. The houshi nodded.

"Yes, I remember. But then why would she let Inuyasha's soul go?"

"Maybe that was Naraku's plan," Shippo said.

"But why would he want Inuyasha's soul separated?" the monk questioned to no one in particular. They sighed as their brains seemingly turned to mush.

Both Inuyashas had their head cocked to the side in confusion. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"What we're saying is that Naraku planned to split your demon blood from your human blood," Sango explained slowly. The hanyou Inuyasha furrowed his brows, still confused but now irritated.

"Why the hel……….." he was cut off as Kagome pointed out a crucial fact.

"Hey if Inuyasha's soul was spilt in two, and the blue light was Inuyasha's _human _form then wouldn't the red light be his…………………………" her statement died down as everyone slowly glanced up at the tree in terror. Sure enough, a pair of crimson red eyes were watching their every movement. From out of the tree, the demon side stood on a sturdy branch. His silver hair was in a neater state than the human's was but that didn't help the fact that he was a menacing youkai glaring down at them in the same apparel as the ningen. The only difference was that the tree branches covered only to his hips. His fangs gleamed against the moonlight in anger.

"Hanyou, Ningen, what's happened? And why am I naked?"

Oh boy.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**S master: Bet you people thought I died since I haven't updated any of my stories for about 2 months now,huh? Well good news and bad news. Good news, summers almost here so I will be able to update more frequently then. YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Bad news, until then I have tons of stuff to get done, mostly school stuff since I'm graduating from mid school this year. Im kinda worried about being a freshman but no worries, that wouldn't stop me from writing good quality stories. K? **

**See ya next chappie!!!! R&R!!**


	2. Put some clothes on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else off of the series.**

**Author's Note: OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! My computer got the trojan virus and I couldn't get it fixed!!!!! Luckily we got it fixed and now my overactive imagination is back!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! All fanfictions I was working on will be getting new chapters in a matter of a few days.(which is good for anyone who likes my stories) Well without further aduie, lets get this fanfic started.**

**P.S Since there's three Inuyashas, this is how they will be known.**

**Human- either human or ningen or N. Inuyasha **

**Demon- either demon or youkai or Y. Inuyasha **

**Normal Inuyasha- whatever I fell like calling him but the other two will be described so you known which ones which k?**

**Chapter 2**

Minutes went by and still no one could reply to that simple question. They knew the answer yet they just couldn't say why. Was it because they didn't know why this had happen in the first place or was it because they were afraid of the demon's reaction? Either or, the youkai was growing impatient rather quickly. With a fierce growl he jumped from his perch and landed in front of Kagome who was in a daze.

"Tell me bitch, what happened to me?" youkai Inuyasha snarled out, his crimson eyes catching the way rage filled her eyes when he had called her "bitch". The futuristic miko opened her mouth in her attempt to yell at him but she was caught dead in her tracks. Because you see, shouting at a hanyou with a bad temper is one thing but shouting at a blood lusting demon is another. A lump formed in her throat when his dark blue pupils turned into slits. Kagome tore her gaze from his and looked down, trying to avoid his piercing red orbs. A few moments of silence rolled by and right about now is the time she became fully aware that the youkai was naked.

A bright blush covered her from head to toe as she faced a different direction with her hands over her eyes. "Ummmm...uh c-c-could you please...um cover up?" she asked, even though she knew deep down she really didn't mind. Hell she would have loved it if it weren't for the fact that her teammates where all gathered around. The young priestess was shocked when a muscled arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the demon's bare chest.

"Not until you answer me wench," he growled, loving the way her breathing had hitched when he secured his arm around her. Kagome's blusher grew darker when she noticed the looks her friends were giving her. Sango was watching with wide chestnut orbs while protecting Shippo's innocent eyes. The monk was sending her that oh so familiar smirk. The small neko known as Kirara was shielding her vision with one of her furry tails. And Inuyasha, well both Inuyasha's were glaring intensely at their youkai form. _Uh-oh_. She knew that hate-filled stare from anywhere. It was the same jealous look he sent Koga every time they crossed paths. 'Well at least he won't fight himself over this right?'

Wrong.

"Hey let go of Kagome!!" ningen Inuyasha commanded, struggling out of his place in the bush over to the demon form. Y. Inuyasha snarled as he let go of the poor miko, walking up to the human.

"You dare to challenge me you pathetic excuse of a mortal," the youkai raged.

"Hell yeah ya nasty ass demon," he replied, tackling his demon side to the ground. An assault of kicks and punches were thrown as both human and demon forms beat the shit out of each other. And since they were nude, the young maiden saw a WHOLE lot more of skin than her little slip up before.

Kagome shrieked, spinning on her heels and looking up at the sky. "Will you two please put some clothes on?!?!?" She didn't get a response unless you counted slaps of flesh and cursing. Releasing a deep sigh, she kept her back to the fight as she walked over to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, do you have any extra robes?" the miko asked, getting her hopes up.

"Sadly I do not Lady Kagome or believe me I would have already loaned those two them. Seeing my male companion battle naked isn't exactly what I want to see. Now if it were Sango then...," he was cut off when a giant boomerang whacked him across the head out of fury.

"Stupid hentai!!!" the slayer fumed.

Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way that they were traveling with two fully grown naked men and she highly doubted that they would fit in her extra clothing. 'Maybe we could buy them some at the next village! But...we're days away from nearest town. Ugh. Wait a second...maybe if..,' her eyes slowly made there way towards the silver haired half demon, 'my kami, it just might work!'

She walked over to the hanyou, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Inu-chan," she called sweetly. Instead of turning around to face her, his dulled yellow orbs peered at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah what?" he asked gruffly.

"Can you please take off your haori and under kimono for me?" the miko asked in a low tone so only he alone could he. Surprised, Inuyasha's eyes widen exceptionally as he whipped around, sending her a baffled yet embarrassed expression.

"What?!?!?! Why?!?!?!?"

"Ummmmm well...just because," she answered, fidgeting slightly. Damnit, she should have known he won't go peaceful with the plan without any questions. What the hell had she been thinking? Kagome looked at the ground, scuffing her shoes against the dirt. "Look are you going to do it or not?"

"No way!!!" he shouted. The miko's head shot up at his response.

"Why not?!?!?"

"Because I'm not getting half naked for no apparent reason, that'd just be stupid."

"But...," she tried, stopping short as the half demon interrupted.

"No."

"Inuyasha..."

"No!"

Alright, this was getting her nowhere. "Take your shirt off now!!!!" she shouted, her eye twitching in anger. The demon and human forms stopped fighting in an instant, glancing over at the enraged miko. What did she just say? And to the half breed no less.

Sango and Miroku were in the same state of shock as the youkai and ningen. The demon exterminator's jaw dropped before she fainted into the houshi's arms. Her poor mind couldn't handle any more of the insanity. Miroku shook his head, looking down at the unconscious women pressed against his chest. "Believe me Sango, if you think today is weird, you might not want to be conscious for the rest of the travel,"he spoke.

"I said no!!!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr SIT!!!" she screamed, listening to the three crashes that followed. Casually, Kagome walked over to the hanyou Inuyasha threw one leg over his body before sitting down and straddling his ass. Slipping her deftly fingers under his back collar, she tugged at the articles of clothing. She gave it another pull but something was stopping the material from coming undone. Remembering about the tie in the front, she slid her hands down across his chest in search of the small knot.

Inuyasha jumped when her hands glided passed a patch of exposed flesh, causing a small fire to ignite in his abdomen. Feeling her palms undress him slowly was a major turn on. He could sense her grinning as the tie gave in and his top became loose. Kagome fisted her hands full of cloth, pulling the shirt out of the sash around his waist. The hanyou had to bit back a moan as her thumbnails grazed along his nipple. Smiling in triumph, the miko stood up, holding the red and white shirts in one hand. .

She was startled when two shadows loomed over her figure. Peering over her shoulders, Kagome caught the glimpse of an angered human and demon. Facing them completely, she sight of blood captured her attention as the red liquid seeped out of N. Inuyasha's nose.

"Never say that word again!" both ningen and demon Inu's proclaimed in unison.

"Stupid command broke my nose!" the human side said, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding with no avail. Kagome felt guilty from causing the mortal side pain since she hadn't thought of the consequences. She gently wiped the crimson substance away with a tissue from her pocket before placing a paw print covered bandage over the bridge. And last but not least, she gave him a quick peck on the tip of the nose. N. Inuyasha's cheeks colored a bit as he muttered incoherent words.

The miko glanced over at the youkai form who was still continuing to glare at her. "What's wrong?" she asked in her concerned voice laced with guilt. Demon or not, he wasn't the one who should have been sat either.

"The fall hurt my fucking dick," he said.

"Well what do you what me to do? Kiss it and make it feel better?" she replied, hands on her hips, not realizing what she had said until it was to late. The demon smirked, his enlonged fangs that had scared her a few moments ago now sending delicious chills down her spine.

"Whatever makes ya happy wench," he answered cockily. Kagome stood there, not thinking of a good comeback at the moment. Instead she threw the red haori at his face and tossed the white one at the human.

"Just get dressed." With that she walked over to her other friends, giving them some privacy.

"Hey I want the red one!!!" the human side protested. The full demon knotted the haori around his waist, letting the rest cover him down to his knees.

"Too bad human. Again, I could always stain it red for you," he said, flexing his claws as N. Inuyasha repeated what the demon had done. Tying it off, he let it fall in the same fashion.

000000000000000000

Everyone sat around the new camp fire, waiting for Inuyasha...correction the Inuyashas to bring back food. After the two were some what covered, they had went after food seeing as how their dinner had been interrupted by Kagura's little visit.

Kagome tiptoed over to Shippo who was currently nestled in a ball on one of her blankets. Small shivers quaked through his petite body, telling her that the night air was a bit too chilly for him. She carefully wrapped the edges of the blanket around him, making sure he was covered up to his neck. Aimlessly, she drug her slender fingers through his soft hair over and over. Inuyasha had left about an hour ago, where was he?

0000000000000000000

"I'm telling ya, Kagome loves me!!!" N. Inuyasha said, "I'm a human, she's human, we're perfect for each other. Besides, she KISSED me."

Y. Inuyasha snorted," So what? She needs someone to protect her, not some pathetic human or a worthless half breed. Plus, she's kissed me before at Kaguya's castle and a few moments ago, she offered to do something only a true submissive mate would do. She wants me."

"Yeah right your both wrong. She found me first, cried for me first, hugged me first, and if you both remember correctly, she only kissed my youkai side to get to me. I bet she wouldn't look twice at you two," the original Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest.

A thick silence coated over the three as they all walked in different directions, long forgetting the dead rabbits they had hunted down. The demon form leapt through the tree canopies, casting a faded shadow along the ground as he dashed away from the others. His legs repelled him from each sturdy branch he landed on, making each step faster then the last. His destination was unknown yet his body pulled him in the direction of a large ledge that overlooked an enormous valley full of pine trees and wild flower patches here and there.

The normally blood lusting demon stood at the edge of the cliff, staring of into the distance. Instead of imagining the death of people by the dozens, his mind was stuck to an image of Kagome adoring a bite mark to the neck, symbolizing she was his and vise versa. 'Kagome, before I return to the body of that buffoon, I will get you to profess your feelings to me.'

000000000000000000000000000

The human stalked back to camp, watching as the glitter of light became closer each step he took. His violet eyes searched the camp site for his secret love. He saw the monk a few feet away from the slayer with a bright red hand print across his cheek. 'Eh Sango must of woken up while we were gone.' Finally, he found the miko beside her adoptive son, the annoying little kit. She idly ran her fingers through his orange tresses, marveling at the softness. Her eyes were shut as she hummed a beautiful melody that caused his heart to tighten in his chest. His mind wandered to the thought of Kagome holding a small child. _His _child to be exact.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her brown orbs still shielded behind pale eye lids. She must have sensed him, he thought.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice quiet.

"Did you bring back any food?" she questioned.

"No, the others have the food with them," N. Inuyasha answered. He watched her nod, never seizing her actions on the kitsune.

'Kagome before I return to the hanyou's body, I promise I will profess my undeniable love for you.'

000000000000000000000

The half demon sat down by a stream, soaking his feet in the refreshing water. Damn his two sides. They would interfere with his plans to get Kagome to become his mate. Well if they got in the way he would just have to fight them for her.

'Kagome, I will not let them interfere with my plans.'

As the three forms, both human, demon, and half demon, glanced up at the overhanging moon, they each had the same thought in mind.

'Kagome, you will be mine!!'

0000000000000000000

S master: Again, I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry. I will try as hard as I can to update as soon as I can until school starts. Hopefully this fun yet short chapter holds you guys off while I ...RUN OFF LIKE A CRAZY MONKEY!! J/K. Well until next chappie, bye bye.


	3. Reason behind the split up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character off of the series.**

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating for so long. I just haven't found the time to do so. I will try my hardest to update more frequently for you all. I hope that this chappie kinda makes up for it.**

**P.S. For those of you who like my story "Collision of Fire and Ice" this is for you. I have been having major writer's block on this story and have thought of revising it. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the update for a while. You might have to wait a lil bit longer.**

**I so excited to finally be able to say this after so long so here it goes...ON WITH THE STORY****ཀཀཀཀཀ ****(hears cheers and screams)**

**Chapter 3**

The shard hunting group trekked through the dense forestry, the sun blazoned against their skin. Heat waves crashed down on the weary bodies of ningen warriors, even the newly acquired N.Inuyasha, but he'd die before admitting that. Even though the trees overhead were extremely lush and thick, the humidity raising from the ground and the laser like sun rays seeping through small openings left the group sweaty and fatigued. Any form of a breeze would have been greatly appreciated yet they weren't granted with such a wind.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips for the umpteenth time that day, her free arm that wasn't carrying the exhausted kit coming up to shade her eyes as another opening coated them in the devilish heat at only hell could contain. Man, why was it so hot today? It was nearing the second week of autumn and yet it seemed hotter than all the days they traveled through summer. Another sigh escaped as she looked up from the dirt path before her and to her companions.

Sango was walking right beside her, fanning herself with her handwhile her small nekomata companion was sprawled across one of her shoulders. She smiled through her obvious tiredness, scratching her pet behind the ear. Kirara gave out a small whine, not having enough energy to even lift her tails in a content wag.

Miroku walked beside her, keeping himself looking as normal as could be. His staff was in a death grip against his shoulder, the small jingling rings soothing him in a way. Moisture leaked from his brow, trickling down his face to drop from his chin. The monk's sandals scuffed against the ground, barely taking him any farther from his last step but still in some way, he continued to keep up with everyone. Mainly because they were all walking like the life was sucked out of them so they wouldn't be getting too far ahead.

And last but not least, the three Inuyasha's walked up front, showing them the way. One by one, step by step, they seemed to trail farther from the group with each stride they took. Even his ningen form, as beat as he was, stayed in the same rhythm as the other two. Kagome noticed how each one of them glistened in sweat against the bright light shining down on them. Their thick hair was plastered to their backs in heavy strands. 'How do they manage to stand the heat?' she thought, stopping all movement. Its not that she was too lost in thought to keep walking, it was just the fact that she just couldn't keep walking if she wanted to. Her dry lips tried to form any kind of plead to call out to the others, yet nothing but air came out. Again she tried with the same out come as the first time. Finally, she was able to make words.

"Inuyasha? Can we please take a break? I don't think I can keep going like this," she said, panting slightly as the words slipped from her throat. The reaction she expected was one of rage, cursing, and inevitably a final "SIT" in the end. But that was not what happened in reality.

"Yeah sure, I think we could all use a break," the silver haired half demon replied, turning to see the flushed face of the miko in training. She gave a weary grin, her eyes shimmering with happiness. His ears twitched his ears, picking up the sound of a nearby stream about half a mile, maybe a mile away. Before he could muster enough breath to speak, he heard the words formed in the tone of a raspy growl.

"There's a stream a mile uphill wench, can you make it or will you black out where you stand?" Y. Inuyasha asked without sympathy, not understanding the limits of the human body and the tremendous strain she was under. I mean come on, he's a demon, how could he know about human limits besides the fact that they couldn't go as long as demons? He normally blocked out the complaints of the ningen when he cursed his blood for its weakness.

Kagome swayed a bit, staggering over to the three forms. "I'm pretty sure a mile will be nothing, I'll be fine," she said, lying through her teeth. A muscled arm stopped her from going any farther ahead. She looked up into the semi-concern, semi-annoyed orbs of the half demon she had fallen for 2 years ago.

"You're not in any condition to be walking. Straining yourself will just make it worse. If you don't have enough energy to continue, don't lie and say your fine while your tripping over your own two feet and fighting to stand. That's just being stupid," he scolded, instantly rethinking it when her eyes became downcast. 'Ugh, Inuyasha, you baka, be more gentle. If you want to show her how you feel, a good way to start is to show you care, not yell at her. Okay, just be more careful with your words,' he told himself.

Inuyasha sighed, thinking a little bit before speaking up again. "What I meant to say is that, if you need...I mean...well...one of us would...um carry you, that is if you need to, which you obviously do," he re-stated. Kagome's eyes widened a portion, hearing the gentleness laced in his words. None the less, she nodded, letting his demon side hold Shippo while she climbing on the hanyou's waiting back, letting her arms latch onto his shoulder blades as her head rested in the crook of his neck. She lightly breathed in his natural scent of pine, letting her nails bite into his flesh softly with little pressure as not to hurt him. He immediately hauled the miko forward, getting a good grip on her thighs before taking off in a fast pace.

Y. Inuyasha growled slightly in annoyance. He was stuck carrying a young pup that couldn't hold his own while the mutt got to carry _his _future mate. And the fact that the kitsune child was complaining and whining wasn't helping the matter either.

"Ugh this heats horrible!!! Hurry and catch up with Inuyasha!!! He's probably all ready at the stream with Kagome all alone. Kami know's he'll start something with her and make her really mad. He's so stupid. Hurry, I wanna play in the water!!! Come on!!" he ranted, flailing his arms in emphasis to his words. One thing he said really stuck to the youkai's mind though.

'He's probably all ready at the stream with Kagome all alone...all alone...all alone...,' and the phrase continued to repeat itself like a broken record. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the hanyou have to glory to stay with Kagome, alone and out of hearing distance. Not even out of sight if he had anything to do about it.

"Hey are you listening to me, I asked why ...," Shippo was cut short as a large clawed hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him for the moment. All the young boy heard was a rough "shut up" before they bounded off in a red blur.

"That mongrel better not have done anything to my bitch," he snarled, picking up a bit more speed.

N. Inuyasha picked up on half of the conversation between the enraged youkai and the small kit. His eye twitched, that oh-so-short fuse burning quicker than normal. Like his demon counterpart, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving the hanyou and miko out of ear shot for too long. Even though a quick rest was something he both wanted and needed, he wasn't going to stop until he was able to see Kagome himself. Taking a deep gulp of breath, the ningen sprinted forward, following the trail that the two other sides had left in their hurry.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, annoyance sketched into their features. "What the hell?!" Sango asked, a small pant escaping her pink lips. "Just ignore us, we're only dying of exhaustion. No need to wait up for us!!!!! Bakas!!!"

Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "Now, now, Sango, my dear. No need to get flustered. They are just worried for Kagome and in their haste, forgot about us. We'll be fine. Plus, now it's just you and me," he said, smirking at her with his infamous grin, his hand disappearing from view.

Sango blushed furiously and slapped him crossed the face, leaving a red handprint. "Stupid hentai,"she muttered as she trudged down the path once again. A pained monk closely followed behind her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Kagome sipped the refreshing water from her hands, relishing the cold chill the was sent down her body. This was her seventh handful and she still felt like she would die if she didn't cool down quicker. Sure her throat didn't feel like the Sahara desert now but her skin was still radiating enough heat to cook an egg. She easily got rid of her shoes and socks, throwing them to the side. Gently, she hauled herself into the water, walking out until the edge of her skirt barely touched the soft currents. Small underwater plants brushed up against her bare feet causing her to let out a small giggle. The shade from the overhanging trees shielded her from anymore harmful sun.

Glancing down at her reflection, she noticed that her face was losing its scarlet hue and returning to its healthy pink color. She wasn't looking as sickly anymore, which she was very grateful of. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha's voice spoke up.

"Feeling better, huh Kagome?" he quirked, watching her cup some more water up and pour it over her head. He was delighted when she nodded her head, continuing her earlier ministrations.

The peace they had been relaxing in was quickly shattered when a familiar youkai bounded out of a tree, landing in a thud beside Inuyasha. He glared deeply at the hanyou, his blue pupils turning into slits. "You didn't do anything to the bitch while I wasn't here, did you?" he growled out.

Inuyasha smirked cockily, deciding to get under the demon's skin. "And if I did?" he replied, watching the way the demon's lip pulled back farther, letting the bright sunlight gleam off his fangs.

"You bastard," he said, never even thinking that the young miko's scent was still as pure as ever and that the two weren't acting any differently. All he thought about was the fact that this half breed was claiming his mate. _His _mate. Not the hanyou's and especially not the ningen's but his. He wouldn't go unharmed.

"Um can you let me go now?" the long forgotten kitsune asked with fear. With a light toss, Shippo was on the ground a few feet away with a bruised tail. He rubbed the abused appendage lovingly, his eyes darting around the area to find his "mother" so she could stop the fighting and punish them.

Kagome watched as the two Inuyashas growled, nose to nose with each other. Could they not go five minutes without trying to kill each other? Her eyes scanned over each figure, noticing a few bruises on the original Inuyasha's shoulder and right bared torso. When had he gotten those? Maybe he got them while he fought with Kagura or something. She was violently pulled from her thoughts when a small bundle of fur launched itself at her chest. She caught herself and the kitsune and staggered back a few steps. Luckily she had a good bit of balance or the two of them would be soaked.

"Kagome, please make them stop. I don't wanna see them fight," Shippo pleaded with his big sea green eyes completely the whole 'I'm too innocent to watch a fight' look. All he really wanted was to see them two of them get into trouble. His tail still ached and he wanted his revenge. Before she was able to utter a word, the other appeared into the clearing, all red faced and panting.

"Finally we caught up with you guys! I thought we would be tailing behind for hours the way you sped off," Miroku said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand while leaning against a near by tree.

Kagome smiled, wading over to the edge of the pond before sitting down on the bank like she had when she had first gotten there and was eagerly joined by Sango. She sat Shippo down and watched as he stalked over to where Inuyasha was, plopping down and leaning against his leg. Inuyasha said nothing towards the kit, instead pushing it aside with a minor "feh".

The young miko's joy quickly faded when she saw blood trickling down N. Inuyasha's leg from a long gash the covered half his leg. It didn't seem to deep but the way he shifted his weight over to his other leg was enough to show that it was painful. "What happened? To your leg I mean?" she asked, turning fully around to stare at him. Everyone seized any movement as they turned their full attention to the ningen form. He glanced around, seeing that all his companions and rival's of love (lol) were hanging on whatever words he might say. He huffed, whipping his head to the right. When he did this, she saw a similar blueish-purple blemish covering his shoulder blade. 'Weird, its almost identical to Inuyasha's.'

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just scratched it on a fallen branch on the way here," he muttered though everyone heard him perfectly. She nodded, standing from her spot by the pond and walking over to her yellow backpack. She waved him over after getting out her faithful first aid kit. This would be the second time she had to bandage him up since he was split from the others. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about his nose anymore. Before falling asleep, Kagome had used her newly acquired healing abilities to cure his broken nose. Most likely, she would do the same for his leg after she regained enough energy for it. Pulling out a roll of gauze, she started her work on the cut that covered half of his shin.

Shippo watched his mother as she bandaged up the human's leg like she had many times for the group after a fierce battle. He moved his head slightly to get a better look at the cut when he became aware of something warm and sticky that was lying beneath his cheek. The young kit sat up, looking down at the part of the hanyou's hakama he had been lying on. He gasped loudly, followed by a question that grasped everyone's attention.

"Inuyasha are you alright? Your leg's bleeding," Shippo said, looking at the silver haired half demon man sitting beside him. Inuyasha gave him a confused look then noticed that his pants seemed to be sticky around his lower leg. And his shin was a little sore. Glancing down, his golden eyes widened when he saw that his scarlet red pants were stained crimson near the bottom, a definite sign of blood.

"What the hell?!" N. Inuyasha whispered to himself, lost completely.

Miroku's eyes narrowed, darting between the two injured men. Like Kagome, he noticed that the two had identical bruises covering their skin now this. This was very complicated but he had an idea. There was only one thing left he needed to know.

"Inuyasha, show me where the bleeding is coming from," the houshi stated, intent on his every movement. The miko and slayer also watched, catching on to what the monk might be thinking.

'No way, it's impossible! H-How can it be. They-They're...'

Exactly the same?

Once his pant leg was rolled up far enough, they could clearly see a matching cut, same width, same place, same size, same everything. Even Y.Inuyasha seemed to be caught dead in his tracks. How did that happen?

"What kind of sick trick is this?!?" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance and obvious confusion.

"It's just as I thought. Kanna pulled off a very complex spell last night. I had never seen it used before but I had read about it in scrolls when I was younger. I have only read about a select few priest able to preform it so it's a mystery itself how Kanna had enough power to do so," he started, seeing how Kagome's face turned to one of realization.

"Right before they appeared in camp last night, I sensed a large piece of the sacred jewel but then it just seemed to vanish," the priestess intervened. A nod came from the demon slayer by her side.

"That would explain how she harnessed enough power for this spell," she pronounced.

"In any case, this is a very hard spell to break. This 'Splitting curse' was used to defeat demons who combined their bodies into one for power. Priest Mokotashi was the first to ever use it. He called it an 'extreme exorcism'. He thought by splitting the bodies back up, their power would decrease and then they would only have to deal with weaker demons. He found out that this spell worked, aside from the 6 hour waiting period, but along with weakening them, if one died, they all perished. This also goes for you guys," he finished, his violet hues staring at the three Inuyashas in front of him.

"Whatever happens to either the human or demon counterpart will also happen to the hanyou. Understand? This must have been Naraku's plan to start with. Most likely, he will spend demon attacks after the ningen form more than anything since a human body can only stand so much."

As a test, Y.Inuyasha pinched N. Inuyasha on his arm, noticing how both human and half demon winced at the same time. Rubbing his new sore spot, the hanyou spoke up.

"Ok bouzo, we understand most of this, but one thing I DON'T get. How come it all comes back to me? Why doesn't my demon side get hurt if my human side does?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his pant leg back over the already scabbed wound.

"Good question. Well," Miroku picked up a stick and made three circles in a triangle shape," each circle represents a side of you. The point of the triangle is the half demon which is the connection of the two." He drew a line from one point to other, leaving one side out. "Human and demon are not normally combined. A hanyou, though, is a special combination of the two. Since you are all separated the demon and human have no link towards the other. They're only link is to you."

"Damn that Naraku."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**S master: OMG I hope you guys liked the chapter. In case you don't understand the whole injury thing, please tell me and I'll try to explain it better. Pretty much all u need to know is that whatever happens to either side, the half demon side gets it to. If the half demon gets it, its just him who gets it because of the no links thing. U'll later find out its not only pain that can be shared through the bond. (Wink wink nudge nudge)**

**S master: Anyways...**

**Inu: I hate u**

**N.Inu: Me too**

**Y.Inu: Not me**

**Inu and N.Inu: And why the hell not?!?**

**Y Inu and S master: (look at each other and smile) Bc he knows what's gonna happen in the next chappie and he approves.**

**Inu and N.Inu: Why do I have the feeling this will either end painfully or in extreme anger.**

**S master: Eh probably a lil bit of both.**

**Kag: What going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Y Inu: (wraps an arm around her waist) U'll see **_**wench**_**. (Licks neck)**

**Kag: (blush)**

**Inu and N.Inu: (glare)**

**S master: Yep the romance drama starts up next chappie so theres something to look forward to. Until then I'll see ya. Please R&R. Bye!!**


	4. Demon's turn to shine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else off of the series

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else off of the series.**

**AN: Yep, she's back with another chapter. Well it starts here, the romance drama everyone's been waiting for. :). So enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

A little sigh escaped the young miko's mouth as she stirred from her sleep. Her eyes opened lazily against the dull morning light. The sun hadn't even made it over the mountains yet, barely peaking over some of the lower areas of the horizon. Dang, she was up an hour earlier than she usually was. Not that she found it as a surprise, she almost expected it. With her mind set to 'worry mode' ever since the night 48 hours ago when the spell was cast, she couldn't fall into a peaceful slumber that lasted. 'Oh well', she thought, sitting up in her sleeping bag. Careful as not to wake up the dreaming Shippo beside her, she slipped out of the warmth she had been nestled in and quickly looked around to see if anyone else was awake. When she was sure she was the only conscious one in the camp site, Kagome walked off into the forest towards the nearby stream.

Little did she know, a pair of slit teal irises watched her movements, intent on following the priestess closely.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome idly watched her reflection in the shallow waters as she dried off her wet face while thinking back to everything that had happened so far. 'So Inuyasha is cursed by an ancient spell that's trying to be used to kill all his forms and we have no idea how to reverse the effects. Hell we barely know how this thing works. Hopefully we can ask Lady Keade about it. Maybe she'll know something about it.' As she continued to think about it all, a painful realization hit her. 'Naraku must know the rules of this spell, inside and out. When he attacks, he'll probably try to take out the weakest of the forms which would be Inu's human side. We'll have to watch out for him the most.'

During the time it took for her brain to stumble over all the information present, something slick slid across her fingers. Something thin and cold. Something leathery that could almost pass for………..scales? Gulp. Very, very slowly, the miko's brown orbs glanced down at her hand, seeing a long green snake slithering across her flesh.

Letting out a startled scream, she distanced herself from the snake a little too quickly and lost her balance, falling back. And landing on a thorny vine.

"Ssssssss," she hissed out in pain as she rolled off the offending vine. A thorn was imbedded in the middle of her palm. Before she could even touch the small wound, a large clawed hand grabbed her wrist. Her heart jumped for the second time that day as she turned to stare into the feral eyes of Y. Inuyasha.

The youkai turned her hand slightly in his own larger one as he inspected the small wound. As gently as possible, he plucked the thorn out of her skin with no effort and watched as the tiny hole began to fill with red. On instinct he leaned forward with closed eyes and let his tongue dart over her skin before the blood surfaced.

The priestess in training blushed a lovely shade of magenta while the demon treated her stinging wound. It was kind of embarrassing to have Inuyasha licking her, no matter what form he was in. Still she couldn't help but notice how gentle this side was being. I mean, she had always been terrified of the more primal side of her hanyou guardian, always watching as he would go on a rampage with the aura of a heartless murder when he was released. But here he was, that same bloody demon, cleaning an insignificant cut that only children cried over with such tenderness.

Y. Inuyasha continued to drag his tongue over her flesh, savoring the intoxicating metallic taste of his bitch's blood. She tasted delectable and this was just a small potion of blood. He wondered what it would taste like to kiss her….maybe even to……..

His thoughts were cut off as someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Kagome's eyes snapped out of their fixed trance on the demon to meet the sight of an annoyed hanyou and his human counterpart only a few yards away from her, both glaring daggers at her healer.

The silver haired youkai gave one last lick with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth before his reluctantly drew back and opened his eyes to see a his miko staring at him with wide chocolate orbs, blushing the whole time. Before he stood to walk away and flaunt in front of the obviously irritated two behind him, an idea crashed into his brain. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste peck on her forehead then stood tall over her and started his descent back towards the others.

Once Y. Inuyasha was only centimeters away from the two fuming men, he stopped dead in his tracks, his once small smirk going full-blown as he spoke in a raspy whisper that only his other forms could hear. "You guys might want to hurry or else I'm going to get the prize, which I have every intent on doing," he spoke, ending with a dark chuckle before passing past them and continuing his walk back to camp.

While Inuyasha growled menacingly at his jackass demonic blood, his ningen self rushed over to Kagome's form. "Are you ok Kagome? He didn't injure you did he?" N. Inuyasha asked.

The miko shook her head, her blush retreating just a little. "No, actually he was healing me. I got a thorn stuck in my palm and he pulled it out and started to ummmm……well _lick_ my wound. Dog demon saliva has healing properties right?"

By this time, the original Inuyasha had joined the two by the bank. "Yes it does, but I heard you scream. What'd he do to you Kagome?" he asked, his yellow orbs narrowing at the thought of his demon side.

It took a moment for her to replay the events when she finally snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, I saw a snake!!"

Sweatdrop….

"You screamed because of a harmless reptile? You can't be serious!! You mean to say that you can fight demons without flinching but Kami forbid, you see a snake and squeal like a village baby?! That's pathetic!" he said without thinking. (well of course, we can't forget who this is) His human side blew out the air in his lungs, shaking his head from side to side. 'This will end badly.'

The priestess huffed, standing with her hands on her hips. "Well soooo-rry for not being fearless like you! And how do you know it was harmless? For all you know it might have been poisonous and could have killed me!!"

"Yeah and screaming like an idiot and flailing around would stop it from biting you? Yeah right. You, like usual, worsened your own chances of safety by not thinking. Do you know how stupid that is?" he argued back. He didn't want to yell at her but it was too hard. Sure, he could have seen if it really _was _a poisonous snake, but he had a good feeling it wasn't. Plus, venom or no venom, she had endangered herself again from lack of thinking before acting (sounding like someone else, isn't it?) and he hadn't been there to correct her mistake. It was really frustrating.

"Ugh SI………" she fell short when the memory of last time entered her mind. She was going to have to find a way around that but not now. Now…she would have to improvise. Fuming, she smashed her heel into the hanyou's foot, storming off in the same direction the demon side had taken.

Inuyasha yelped in pain, plopping on the ground while holding his injured foot, muttering foul curses towards the girl who caused him discomfort. Absently rubbing the large red spot on his foot, the hanyou's gaze fell upon the silent ningen who was staring him down. "And what the hell's your problem?"

N. Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh before snapping. "You're such an idiot. Could you just think about things before you open that big mouth of yours? Now she's going to be pissed all day! ………Not that I should care anyways, it's not me she'll want to slaughter," he said in a lower voice, a small amount of relief washing over him as he realized he was in no danger. The human cringed at the thought of what the miko had in store for the idiotic half demon. With nothing left to say, his human side began his trip back to camp, leaving the original Inuyasha to his musings.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The group had awaken to a not-so-happy miko making them breakfast over the small fire that was starting to revive as it consumed the newly laid out sticks. She stirred the bubbling food with a stern face, gripping the spoon so tight, her knuckles were white.

After a relatively silent meal, except some slurping, they were once again on the move towards the nearest town. Now they were less than a day's walk away from Hisho Town. Instead of walking along Inuyasha, which was NOT an option at the moment, the miko traveled alongside the demon slayer while the monk, kit and neko followed suit. And like always, they were lead by Inuyasha who was walking with his arms crossed over his bare chest, never once looking back at the miko as he distanced himself from her.

It didn't take long to figure out that the two were in a fight. This was almost as usual as fighting demons. Maybe even more so. Who knew?

As they trudged along the dirt path, Kagome's anger began to diminish every step she took. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it would be.

Without really noticing what was happening around her, she ran into the back of the handsome youkai in front of her. A menacing growl erupted from the back of his throat as a bear demon jumped out from the forest lining the path they were traveling on. It's enormous claws swept at Y. Inuyasha who easily dodged the attack with Kagome draped over his shoulder. Moving her body into a more comfortable position, she hooked her ankles around the demon's waist, riding on his back as she notched an arrow.

The large bear took a swing at the human Inuyasha who jumped out of the way and reached for his sword out of instinct. With wide eyes he realized that the Tetsusaiga was not at his hip but with the hanyou. The beast swung again, this time intent on taking out the human when a sacred arrow pierced through his snout, causing him to howl out his pain, blindly swinging his arms.

The back of his paw did hit something though. The paw batted at the youkai who immediately ricocheted off of the bear's arm, propelling him back with so much force plus the swift turn he did to steady himself was too much for the priestess's legs to handle. With a sharp gasp she tumbled toward the ground and close to the writhing enemy below. A strong arm wrapped around her frame before her body crashed into the rough earth as they landed on the path ahead of the battle all the while hearing the gurgling cry as the beast died. The slayer's large boomerang flew overhead then turned in a circle to return to its holder. The carcass melted into the soil a second later.

Kagome let out a weary breath, happy that no one appeared harmed. She opened her mouth about to thank the hanyou for his timely catch when they all heard the start of a fight.

"Exactly what were you doing, wench?" he stated, glaring down at the girl beside him. Well there went the 'thank you'…..

"What do you mean? I was firing at the demon so he didn't hurt your human side. Why are you angry that I was helping," she said, her tone rising along with her temper. She was trying to help and she hit it! Why was he upset about something like that?

"Because you put yourself in danger again stupid! I could have easily killed the demon off with little to no damage done to myself. You, on the other hand, just made the demon more fucking enraged than it was to start with and directed attention to yourself!! Next time you attempt to do that, make sure the arrow goes through his temples, not his nose bitch," he ranted, dulled orbs becoming full of energy, but not that kind she wanted to see, especially aimed at her.

He didn't have to bite her head off just cause' she was a little bit off target. How dare he insult her!! The last word stung like a sharp knife to the chest and it was the last straw.

Bringing her hand up to either grab his sidelock to give it a hard yank and start a rant of her own or to slap him, she wasn't sure, but her hand never made contact with him for a familiar calloused hand grabbed her wrist for the second time that day.

Without warning, she was pulled back against the firm chest of the demon who was surprisingly just as gentle as earlier. A low grumble vibrated through her being from the body wrapped around her. Something about that noise was just so…calming. Her rage was long lost, letting her head lull to the side. If she wasn't so relaxed, she probably would have been freaking out. I mean, she loved all forms of her protector and here was the roughest of the bunch and he was not only forcing her to go limp in his arms but also he was starting to nuzzle her neck.

The hanyou stood agape as he watched the scene unfold between the two. The fact that his miko tried to strike him out of anger didn't leave any impact on his mind at all. It was the fact that his demon side was treating her like his mate, using demonic instincts to cause her to forgot all her tension. N. Inuyasha just stood in the same fashion, watching with a twitching eye. Both were about to explode on the bastard but were cut off by the monk.

"Look, there's the village," he stated, bringing everyone out of the awkward situation in the easiest way possible. His pointed toward the area covered in small huts and buildings, a few temples here and there. They were on the outskirts of Hisho Town.

"Well let's get going, no time to waste. When we get there we can find a inn for the night and maybe we can even find some suitable clothes for you guys considering you have to be freezing without proper covering," said Sango, trying to act as tranquil as she normally was. But she normally didn't have to watch as her sister-like friend was being held by a dangerous demon of high proportions.

Kagome blushed, rushing out of the youkai's grasp, even though all she wanted to do was stay there all day. "Errrr yeah well uhhhh let's ummm go shall we?" The rest of the walk to the town was full of curse words directed at the demon while the 3 Inuyasha's bickered back and forth.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**S master: (smiles)**

**Inu/N. Inu: (hard stare)**

**Y. Inu: (smirking)**

**Kag: ……………..**

**S Master: Well if no one else wants to talk then……**

**Inu: What the hell was that about?**

**S master: Huh? **

**Inu: You made me get my foot smashed and then almost got me slapped, why?**

**S master: Idk…your you, so that's why I guess. Plus I would not be complaining about the whole 'foot thing' if I were you.**

**Inu: Exactly why wouldn't I?!**

**S master: Because it was either that or you got kicked **_**somewhere**_** and fell in the river and I decided to take pity.**

**Inu: Where's somewhere? Like in the shin?**

**N. Inu: (looks at Inu like he's mental) She was going to have you kicked in the balls idiot.**

**Inu: (pales) WTF?! Why?**

**Kag: Cause you pissed me off!!**

**S Master: Finally someone understands!! Isn't it just so nerve racking to work with him sometimes?**

**Kag: Ugh tell me about it, sometimes he's just like…**

**S master: I know right, and then he's ………**

**Kag: Yes!! Really why can't he….**

**S Master: I've asked myself the same question.**

**Inu: (completely lost) Huh?**

**Y. Inu/ N. Inu: (rolling around on the floor in a fight)**

**S Master: Well that's all for this chapter, R&R please. Thanks. Bye Bye.**


	5. Limelight on the Human

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else off of the series

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else off of the series.**

**AN: I'm sorry but I've been having family/health issues recently which suck. I've got a lot of things written and ready to be published very soon once they are read over a few times. Again I'm sorry.**

**S master: Hi all!! I'm back with another chappie. This time it's the human's time in the spotlight. :)**

**Inu: WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**S master: Oh hush, your turn will be next time……maybe…….haven't thought that far yet.**

**N. Inu: Well I'm content.**

**Y. Inu: I'm not very excited about MY miko hanging around my idiotic other halves.**

**Inu: What other halves?! I'm the original!! You 2 are my halves!!**

**Y. Inu and N. Inu: (silent)**

**Kag: What so these 3 are just going to pass me around like a toy?!**

**S Master: Well when you put it like that…umm…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Also: Demon Inuyasha can now be referred to as Inu, and the human side can be Yasha, then the half demon gets to keep his full name.**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok so first things first, we need to get you guys some clothing," Kagome stated, marching in front of the group along with Sango. All male companions were tailing along behind them, Inuyasha being the farthest back. He remember the first time he had to go shopping with Kagome when she decided she wanted him to dress more modern in her era to blend in with the crowd. After 2 straight hours of hell, he then realized why all the other men in the 'mall' looked tortured. Of course this time, he wouldn't have to worry about 'zippers' and all that great stuff from the confining 'jeans' as Kagome had called them.

The two females looked at the clothing in the shop they were in while all the guys sat on the benches outside of the entrance. The miko made quick work with finding an outfit for Y. Inuyasha and Inuyasha after coming to the conclusion that N. Inuyasha should have the Fire rat robe because of its protective properties. She handed the man running the store the yen for both outfits.

"Inu, come in," Kagome called, noticing that Sango had disappeared into the women's clothes while the guys would try on their outfits. The youkai was lead into the changing room with the clothes picked out for him. In no time flat the inu demon emerged from behind the mat covered door in the new clothes. The miko nodded in approval. It resembled the Fire rat attire only in a midnight blue tone with a blood red undershirt. He handed her the robe that had been wrapped around his waist.

"K, you can go back outside with the others, I've already paid for them. Tell Inuyasha to come in for me," she said propping the outfit she had picked for him over her arm.

Inuyasha passed the demon as he exited the room and without being told, grabbed the clothes offered to him and changed with a huff. The red hakamas were kicked under the mat while the hanyou began on his ties to secure the new clothing that felt similar to his own robe.

As the miko bent down to grab the pants, the half demon stepped in front of her from behind the reed mat. Slowly coming back up, she examined the new clothes she had picked out for him. Wow..

The hoari top was pitch black and was a bit closer to his body than his robe normally was accompanied with matching hakamas. What really stood out was the golden hued undershirt and gold waist tie with what seemed to be black claw marks here and there along the belt. The sunset color made his eyes pop in the same fashion and she had to admit, black was a good color for him.

Snapping out of her stare, she grinned at him. "You're all done."

"Keh," was his response as he walked out of the store to once again lounge on the bench in the slight shade.

Giving a light sigh, Kagome began to walk out before a voice stopped her. "Kagome, come over here. I want to show you something," the demon slayer called. The priestess hurried over to her friend who was holding a kimono for her view. It was an ankle length kimono with a white and green checker pattern covering it completely. In some places there were small dark emerald flowers. A deep emerald sash was tied loosely around the waist to finish off the look. (I was thinking like rin's kimono when writing this)

"It's lovely," she said, running her fingers over one of the flower designs.

"Well then try it on. We were telling the Inuyashas that they needed something more suitable for the upcoming season and come to think of it, so don't you. We wouldn't want you to catch cold because you only had that uniform to keep you warm. Plus, Inuyasha wears clothes from your era to fit in, why not buy a kimono to wear here?" she stated, knowing that she could most likely make the miko cave in and buy it.

"Weelll, sure why not?" she said, holding the kimono up to her body.

**00000000000000**

The men sat outside as they watched Shippo played with one of the villager's kids. Namely a young girl who the kit had fallen for quite easily. N. Inuyasha sighed as he tossed yet another rock at the shallow river in front of the shop. All three of the Inu's were fully dressed, yet the shop happy girls were still inside. 'Wonder what's taking them so long?'

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Kagome and Sango came through the door with smiles across their faces as they giggled. The miko walked into plain view for the others to see the new kimono and straw sandals. "So what do you guys think?" she asked, giving a twirl to show off her purchase.(I do that when I get new jeans lol)

N. Inuyasha eyes widen as he took in her new appearance. Sure her uniform showed off her toned legs but this kimono showed off her figure, even under the material. The cotton clung to her chest and hips then flared out enough so she would be able to run if need be while the tied obi taunted him by making her look that much curvier and irresistible. At the same time, it made her look so pure and innocent that she reminded him of the powerful priestess he knew she was. In his violet eyes, she reminded him of a lovely goddess whose beauty outshined any other. As he continued to stare longingly at her, he knew the other 2 were thinking along the same lines if not more graphic.

"You look amazing..," he finally managed while a pink blush dusted his cheek bones. Kagome colored a bit but smiled none the less.

"Thanks Yasha," she thanked before an orange fluff ball tackled her front.

"Wow Kagome, you look so pretty," the kitsune complimented, hugging her the best he could for his size. She hugged him back while looking up at the others.

"We should probably head over to the inn to see if we can get a room to share. The owner of the shop said that the rooms can fit 10 people per room so we could all share one," Kagome told them, seeing as the monk nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let us go before they run out of space."

**00000000000**

"Ahhhh this is great," Kagome piped as she sipped her hot tea with a serene smile. The others nodded in unison as they all consumed their meals of rice, fish and sweet dumplings in peace which was very rare. The Inu-tachi was huddled around the fire with the exception of the 3 Inus. Each form had claimed a wall as his own for the time being while they all enjoyed each others company as the day settled into dusk.

A small amount of liquid gold rays filtered through the thin paper sliding window to dance among the resting group. N. Inuyasha sighed in content, letting his mind drift as he peered up at his lovely maiden through dark lashes. The dim light that touched her skin made her glow in his eyes and cast a spell on his willing body. He continued to greedily watch her every movement from the shelter of his raven locks that covered the majority of his tilted head.

'Kagome, my love, how can I tell you my true feelings? How can I tell you that everything you do makes my heart skip a beat and makes my stomach fill to the top with butterflies. How your voice soothes me to no end and how you make me feel warm inside. How can I tell you that you are my weakness yet you are my strength? Kagome, how can I tell you…that I am madly in love with you?' the ningen thought as he let himself fall into the sweet trance he himself had created with her as the centerpiece that kept it going. That is until she caught his stare.

Kagome watched carefully over Shippo as he stuffed his face with more than he could chew which she repeatedly scolds him about. A slight twinge of burning raced through her as if someone was watching her. She looked around until her eyes landed on the semi aware human lounging against the sturdy wall behind him. He seemed in a daze until their eyes met in a death lock. Time seemed to completely freeze around them as he stared at her with an intensity she had never seen in his eyes. Like he was trying to tell her something through them that burned his very soul. 'I wonder what he's trying to tell me? I normally can't understand any look I receive from Inuyasha but this is different. This side of him is a lot more open and it looks like he wants me to read him like an open book but in a way, it's like he's written in a whole different language. Oh Yasha, what is it?'

Their timeless world shattered with the sound of a choking toddler and a frantic demon slayer. With one last cough, the kit dislodged the large sweet dumpling he had eaten in one bite.

"Shippo what did I tell you?! Are you ok?" the miko asked, running over to the young kit while forcefully pushing the last few moments into the back of her mind until everything had settled down once again.

"Yeha I just swallowed too much..," he admitted, looking down at his twiddling thumbs with guilt laced in each word.

"I told you, you need to be more careful and eat slower in smaller portions," she explained for the umpteenth time.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the kit's stupidity yet he couldn't help but snicker at the same time. He knew it was wrong but he also knew that it was his own fault that he had choked.

Mindless chatter began but stopped abruptly when Shippo gave a small yawn while stretching his arms above his head.

"Time for bed Shippo, you should rest for the journey tomorrow," Miroku said, while searching the room for a pillow that the kit could rest on until Kagome decided to bed down. They all took care of the young child in a way, even Inuyasha though it was rare. Sadly, he turned up empty handed in his pillow quest.

"Could someone go get a pillow from the receptionist down the hall?" he asked, still searching for something the kit could nestle his head on.

"Sure, I'll go," N. Inuyasha volunteered, leaving the room without another word.

"Wonder why he's being so helpful all of a sudden?" the hanyou muttered, eyes narrowed at the door. His youkai form snorted, looking up at him with his murderous red eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? He's planning to woo the bitch soon. You better wise up and start a plan of your own before we get too far ahead in the game and its too late for you to play catch up little pup," he casually said under his breath in the native inu youkai tongue.

The silver haired man beside him glared daggers in his direction. "Keh."

**0000000000000000000000**

N. Inuyasha walked back toward the room, pillow in hand while he drifted off once again. Questions like 'what should I say?' and 'when's the right time to tell her?' were among the thousands of thoughts echoing in his brain. As he opened the door, a surprise met him.

**0000000000000000000000**

"Hey Kagome would you like to accompany me in the hot springs?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer while standing from her spot.

"Sure thing," she replied, packing her bathing supplies in her handy bag along with some clean pjs to wear so she didn't wrinkle her new kimono.

"And no spying monk!" the demon slayer added, seeing the houshi visibly crawl onto cloud nine at the thought alone. She smirked when she saw his face falter and seemed even more pleased with the reassurance she got from a certain protective hanyou.

"Oh don't worry. He won't leave our sight for one second," Inuyasha bite out, catching the agreeing nod of his demon blood.

"Good, well we will see ya later," Kagome said as she opened the door to leave. Without really paying attention she walked into a hard surface that she could very well tell was breathing. Looking up to face the person was even worse..or better. You be the judge for that.

At the same moment Yasha looked down to see who had run into him, Kagome's head whipped upward and because they were so close, their lips brushed one another's in an innocent accidental caress. Both human and miko froze solid in that position, neither one thinking about moving. Both eyes widen as the forgotten pillow plopped to the ground though no one in the room noticed.

Breaking the some-what kiss in a haste, the human form snapped his head to the side in embarrassment, ripe cherry red covering his face for the most part. The priestess in training looked down at the floorboards, her blush covering her from head to toe.

"Ummm sorry about that," he murmured, picking the pillow before tossing it towards the shocked monk who just let the fluffy material bounce off his head instead of using his reflexes. The young kit giggled to himself while grabbing the object of his desire and started to sing.

"Yasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he rang out in merry chortles.

"Hush Shippo! Umm its ok uh Yash. No harm. Well emm me and Sango will be back later. Uhh bye," the miko said in a rush, racing out of the room with the tiaya fast on her tail.

Blink. Blink.

**0000000000000000000000**

The girls settled into the steamy indoor spring, finding no one but themselves in the room. All the better for girl talk.

"So 'Gome, what's on your mind. You were in a complete trance while Shippo was choking. Something bothering you?" she asked while rubbing small circles on her shoulder with a palm sized bar of soap. She decided to spare her of what had happened just a minute ago. When she received no answer, she knew what it must have been. "Inuyasha?"

Light pink dusted her cheeks at the mention of the name. All she could think about was the violet questioning depths of the ningen. "Yeah, more precisely, his human form. When he would turn human on the night of the new moon, he would always act more friendly in a way and became so easy to understand. But today, he looked at me like he was trying to ask me something without actually saying anything. But for some reason I just couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me. He just looked at me like…I don't know." She had never seen that look shine through the eyes of her protector. He had almost looked vunerable.

"Maybe he was trying to tell you his feelings but couldn't muster up the courage to say them," Sango said, enjoying the darking blush coat her friend's face.

"S-Shut up Sango!! Besides, he still has feelings for Kikyo remember? And if you are thinking about that kiss, it was an accident. He couldn't possibly like me..no matter how much I wish it were true," she trailed off, thinking about how her dreams seemed like their would never reach their destination. To be loved by the beating heart of her Inuyasha. Such a wondrous fantasy.

"I highly doubt that Kagome," Sango said, more to herself than anyone. 'I think everyone has realized that Kikyo is no longer the keeper of that simple minded hanyou's affection but you and only he himself can show you that. Oh Inuyasha

I hope you tell her soon.'

**00000000000000000000**

**S Master: Ughhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Inu: What's your problem?**

**S Master: I'm just now finishing this at 7 in the morning because I didn't want my readers to suffer the wait anymore. Now I'm beat.**

**Y.Inu: So weak is the human body.**

**S Master: Hey know!! I can still go for another 3 hrs but I don't want to push it. Plus my work here is done…Well for this chappie at least. (sigh) I still have 3 more stories I'm making plus a Naruto story and I just took down Collision of Fire and Ice so I can start revising it. **

**Kag: Wow you must really like doing this a lot. You know, putting Inuyasha though torture and stuff.**

**S Master: Yep………actually……..next chappie…………..he gets to…………(falls asleep from exhaustion)**

**Inu: WHAT?! NO!! YOU WAKE UP NOW AND TELL ME!!**

**Kag: Leave her be, she needs rest to make that new chappie anyways.**

**Inu: Keh. She better make it or else..**

**Kag: Since S Master is out like a light, I might as well end it by reading a note she left in case this happened.**

**Next chappie will be great, believe me, I'm pre writing it on paper this time before I put it up. Please R&R like you have been. I greatly appreciate your comments and ideas for the story. **

**P.s. Don't tell Inuyasha that he gets to take part in the awesomeness of the next chappie. Make him wait. It'll be funny.**

**Sincerely, S Master.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**S Master: I'm BAAAAAAACK!**

**Although I promised myself way back in high school that I would never ever write an author's note... I am. Obviously. **

**I had honestly lost all my motivation to write. I got caught up in a world full of studying, work, boyfriend time, and eventually college. It wasn't until I found my old drawing notebook that I wanted to write again. I had a few ideas etched into the book along with drawings and tons of memories. I finally decided that I want to write again. With me being in college (on break at this exact moment) and being a part time (might as well be full time with some of the hours I get) employee at my favorite store, it will be very hard for me to update. But I believe that if I can at least get a half a page to a page a day done then the updates will be more fluent than they were back when I was a procrastinating high schooler (not that the procrastinating has really gotten all that better over time). But I have some drafts still saved to my old computer and I plan to look over them tomorrow when I have more free time. Also along with writing I might be trying to start a Youtube channel where I do LP's of some of my favorite video games. Whether or not I can acheive this is still a mystery. **

**Hopefully my writing skills do not suck hardcore and progressively get better as my stories go.**

**P.S.**

**I am so so sorry to anyone who really enjoyed my writing when I was very active. I did not mean to fall into such a rut. A lot of your comments and reviews made me realize that writing these stories made me happy and in turn made others happy. Your support made me want to continue where I left off and I thank you :)**

**This is the end of my shpeel. Hopefully a new chapter will be up by the end of this week if all goes well in the world of S Master (still feels weird using that name again).**

**Again, thank everyone for the support :) **

**Sincerely, **

**S Master.**


End file.
